


I Know It Hurts

by romanmustberomantic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Gen, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), heartbroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanmustberomantic/pseuds/romanmustberomantic
Summary: Virgil is heartbroken and Roman wants to help.





	I Know It Hurts

"Verge?" Roman asked, knocking on Virgil's door.

Roman listened fro a responce but none came. "Virgil, I know you're  in there."

Roman knocked once more. " Please, Virgil," he whispered, " let me in."

Roman gave up and slide down Virgil's room door. He wanted more than to just be let into the room he wanted Virgil to let him in. He wanted Virgil to talk to him for once. Beyond the cruel nicknames he accually cared about Virgil. Suddenly Roman fell backwards.

"You're still here?" Virgil asked.

"Of course."

Virgil sighed and walked around Roman to complete his original mission of getting some of Patton's secret stash of chocolate chips. Roman took the opportunity to go into Virgil's room and sit on his bed. Virgil made his way back upstairs and was suprised that Roman was no longer lying in his doorway. But, when Virgil walked into his room  he realized why Roman was no longer in his door frame.

"Get out." Virgil stated.

"Please, talk to me."

"Get out."

" I know it hurts that Logan doesn't like you but will you please not take out your frustration on someone wanting to help." 

Virgil walked in and shut the door. He walked over and fell back into his bed. 

"Sorry." Roman whispered.

"You're right."

"What?"

"Don't get to full of yourself, Princey. But, you're right, I shouldn't take my anger over Logan liking Patton  out on you. I just don't wanna talk about it."

"Would you rather watch Disney movies?"

"Only if I get to chose."

"Fine." Roman sighed.


End file.
